1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mechanical aids for graphic design work and in particular relates to steadying rests used by artists in connection with painting or drawing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for mechanical devices to aid the artist to accurately and quickly paint fine detail of original works of art or graphic design has long been appreciated in the art. Typically, in the area of graphic design, such devices have included various types of attachments to paint brushes which would aid the artist in drawing regular curved or straight lines such as shown in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 607,248; U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,037,231; U.S. Letters Pat. No. 1,697,756; or U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,114,166. Other types of mechanical devices attached to paint brushes has allowed the paint brush to be offset by a predetermined amount from a given surface, such as a window pane, to aid the painter in painting the adjacent sash or to exclude the deposit of paint on the adjacent pane, such as shown in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,947,018; U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,712,667; or U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,610,344.
In the field of original works of art, it has long been appreciated that painting or drawing of detailed and finely designed portions of a work of art can be facilitated by the use of a mahl stick. The mahl stick consists of a simple rod held at one end in the artist's hand and rested on the other end against the canvas surface or framing edge. The artist places the remaining free hand against the upper portion of the mahl stick which serves as a steadying rest to allow the large muscles of the hand, wrist and arm of the artist's painting hand to relax, thereby permitting free use of the fine muscles of the hand and fingers for detailed artwork. A similar or less effective means for steadying the painting hand can also be achieved to a limited extent by grasping the wrist of the painting hand with the remaining free hand. In either case, the continued use of both of the artist's hands are required to obtain the steadying effect upon the painting hand. This continued muscular tension, however, leads to fatigue and cannot be maintained for long, continuous periods. Furthermore, the use of both of the artist's hands are required by such prior art procedures or devices and thus, forcloses the option to the artist to hold a pallet or any other item necessary or useful to the task.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus which overcomes each of the stortcomings of the prior art and which will allow the artist free use of both hands for continuous and prolonged periods without the early inducement of muscular fatigue.